Psychic Trainer Ash
by t0mbr1d
Summary: A story about Ash specialising in Psychic type Pokemon. AU
1. Chapter 1

first before the story, in this story Ash is born three years before canon, so he is going to train for three years until his is thirteen and then he is going to do the Kanto Gym circuit with some old and strong Pokemon as well as some new weak Pokemon.

* * *

"normal Human speech"

_"Human and Pokemon speech"_

_**Pokemon move in a battle**_

* * *

Delia woke from her slumber to hear the loud chanting of her starter Pokemon Mr Mime, she smiled lightly as she got dressed realising it had been a long time since her loyal friend had been as happy as he sounded, as she left her room and entered her little boy's new room Delia realised that if she hadn't have given birth to Ash she would have really regretted stopping battling in the regional tournaments.

When Delia closed the door to her son's room both of the rooms occupants turned to look at her, the smiling happy face of her two year old child immediately made her feel happy, the glowing blue eyes looking at her shocked her slightly

_"I have never seen a psychic aura so strong before old friend, comparing him to the other human psychic's we have met is like comparing a camp-fire to the sun" _the psychic voice of Mr Mime startled Delia slightly, it had been almost three years since she had last heard it although she was definitely glad she still had a close enough bond with her friend to be able to hear him.

"What about his mental stability? I have spent enough time with my family in Saffron to know that when a psychic has more than a certain amount of raw power that their mental and emotional health is in danger, do we need to return to my old family home or will you be able to help him Mimey?" after repeating her question a second time the ecstatic pokemon turned from the now sleeping form of her child and faced her _"I can teach him the psychic powers the my species are good with, telepathy with both the mind and emotions and then in a year or so his brain will have developed enough for him to be able to learn how to create barriers and their is no better Pokemon to learn how to make psychic and non-psychic barriers from than a Mr Mime." _

* * *

**Four years later**

* * *

Delia was worried "Come on Ash, please just speak to me" _"I am almost always speaking, why are you upset mum?" _the fact her son truly didn't know what was upsetting her worried her more than the fact he hadn't spoken even one word verbally since Mr Mime had taught him how to harness his powers over the last four years, Delia knew that the only way for her son to get greater control over his power would be for him to go to the Saffron Gym and find a pokemon with a similar psychic wave that could bond with him, but she didn't want her son to have a pokemon too early and also the fact that he couldn't go to school because he couldn't talk aloud annoyed and worried her immensely.

The doorbell going off startled Delia out of her thoughts as she rushed to answer the door, she really hoped it wasn't anybody intending to ask why her son hadn't started school yet, she knew that there was no way her psychic son could go to school with a bunk of non-psychics without risking reading a person's memories, she had heard all of the horror stories growing up as a passive empathic in Saffron city, stories of even slightly psychic children going insane by being around people who didn't know how to shield their emotions and mind from another, but she was leery of allowing her son to grow up in Saffron, the psychics were all quite xenophobic with those who weren't Psychic and she didn't want those tendencies to be taught to her son.

Delia didn't know whether to smile to the man on the other side of the door or slam said door in his face, "Grandpa how are you?" the man on the other side of the door was not only Delia's grandfather on her mothers side but also the eldest psychic in Saffron, meaning he ran the Gym and was mayor of the city.

"It has been too long since you visited the family dear, when your grandma heard I was visiting my old friend Samuel she ordered me to visit you, to make sure you still had at least one psychic type with you at least as well as to tell you that you have been ordered to come over for Yuletide. of course that was before I sensed the massive psychic presence that not even your well known Mr Mime could block, did you know he has ingrained Light Screen and Protect into the outer walls of your house in such a way that it blocks both yours and his psychic signature? it would have been really well done if the third psychic signature in the house couldn't be felt by even a badly trained psychic from route one, I felt it in Viridian."

Delia bowed her head slightly, "that would be my son, he trained under Mr Mime for the last two years and has become as good as Mimey creating barriers but lately we have come across a problem, he has so much psychic energy that he never runs out, in most of their training sessions Mimey would run out of energy before Ash" her grandpa nodded his head looking thoughtful "I presume that Ash is the son you had but didn't tell anybody from your family about for some reason? of course if he had been strong compared to a normal psychic your plan would have worked but he has so much psychic aura that the air around him is infused with it, the forests around Pallet have started to attract Psychic types because the place has so much psychic energy after the last four years, I'm amazed they aren't all living in your back garden. I presume that your Mr Mime still goes to the yearly congregation of his species?"

Delia knew an insult when she heard one "of course! just because I strongly dislike Saffron for the prejudice they imprint on the children and so don't want my son to become tainted by them that doesn't mean you have to insult me in such a way, I know how important Mimey is not only to his own kind because of how strong he is but also how important the yearly meetings are for any psychic type." The old man simply smiled "well not coming to Saffron every year to meet with the family is probably affecting you and your powers no matter how passive they are, it is important to get away from non-psychics for at least once a year so that you don't have to keep your powers locked tight, the fact that your son has as much raw power I can sense know when it is probably behind barriers constructed by your son and Mr Mime is quite shocking, at Yule we will match him with a partner so that he can learn how to control his abilities better, maybe then we can talk about something you might be able to help me with." The old man stood up, kissed Delia on the cheek and left the house.

* * *

Ash was excited, Mimey had told him they were going to meet with his mothers family in the psychic city Saffron, Mimey had told him about his mothers fears of him picking up the prejudice that the old psychic families held and while from speaking with Mimey Ash had realised that there was a semblance of truth to it they had just become prejudiced, so while he believed he would like to visit Saffron once or twice a year to spend time around people who had shields on their mind and emotions so he could relax him iron tight grip on his powers he wouldn't like to spend all year there as he really liked Pallet.

All semblance of happiness Ash had about Saffron was lost when he came across the first couple of so called psychic trainers, they had no mental shield at all that he could see or sense! their minds were and open book to him, even their pokemon didn't seem to have any shielding which was considerably stupid in a place full of psychic humans and people, Ash was just happy his great grandpa had decent shields, not that he couldn't break through them or slip around the few gaps he could sense he just didn't want to insult his new relative by telling him his mental shielding had holes in it. "what's the problem child?" Ash's head snapped from the Kadabra he had been watching to his great grandpa, "nothings wrong..." (AN: going call his great grandpa, grandpa and his grandfather, grandfather) His grandpa has turned to face him now "in Saffron we value truth above almost everything due to the fact that usually most of us can simply pick a thought from a persons head or their emotions tell us they are lieing, if you have a problem don't be afraid to insult anyone just tell the truth and then explain, if you at least explain what you are saying most people will at least listen to you" all the bad stuff about Saffron Ash had listed in his head just came tumbling out

_"Well most of these so called psychics have almost no mental shielding it looks to me like they are surrounded by a bubble and that wouldn't be hard at all to penetrate without popping it, and then their pokemon are not properly trained in their mental defences either, it looks like they are relying on a person to not be able to read their Pokemon brains but I've spent so much time with Mimey it would be easier than reading a normal person, and then your mental shields have two massive holes in that just stand out due to how strong the rest of your shielding is and its really distracting"_

Delia didn't know whether to laugh or cringe but she was already glad that she had brought Ash to Saffron now due to the fact that he seemed to dislike it, "Well Ash, you are considerably stronger than most people and although you believe that they have no shielding to al; but two or three other humans in the world their shields are strong enough as for their Pokemon almost nobody else in the world apart from you has spent enough time in a Pokemon's head for the other Pokemon's thought processes to make sense because even when I enter the head of my own Pokemon they alter their thought processes it resembles the human mind more, Mr Mime probably tried that but it is basically an illusion which due to your raw power you saw through, as for my shielding one of the holes is on purpose, its a mental trap, if anybody enters it they set of a trap that is just inside my outer shields but before my strongest inner shields but if you could show me this second hole I would much appreciate it." Ash did a quick scan of both the holes and realised that indeed one hole actually had much stronger shields inside it and there was what looked like a mental trip-wire, the other holes edges however instead of looking smooth like the other looked torn and scarred, Ash quickly created one of the psychic probe he used to read a persons mind and then attacked one end to he scarred edge of the second hole and the other end of the probe to the mental trip-wire _"if you follow the line of the probe you should see the second hole."_ the old man nodded once an continued walking through the streets of Saffron city.

Ash loved the decor of the Saffron Gym, the warp tiles where just so much fun to stand on, after the three of them had gotten to the Gym leaders room Ash and Delia were led to a small back room that looked like a supply closet, the only thing in the room was a slightly larger than normal warp tile. Ash went second after his mother onto the warp tile, instead of the almost instantaneous appearance on another warp tile the teleportation took roughly two seconds, when Ash appeared at the other end he was shocked at the expensive appearance of the place Ash was disrupted from his staring at the room by his grandpa appearing "come on, most of the family should already be here and already in the family meeting room." The old man walked out of the room and down a corridor, Ash and Delia hurried to catch up with him.

* * *

Sabrina sighed in annoyance, she hated these family meeting where all the family gathered together and boasted about how powerful they were or how powerful their pokemon were or how their Alakazam could use barrier better than so-and-so's Mr Mime, in truth most of the other psychics in the room were weak compared to her but due to her only being eleven she was over looked, it was a family rule that nobody could become one of the Gym's trainers before they were thirteen and nobody could become Gym leader until they were eighteen, considering the fact that Sabrina wanted to be a Gym trainer and specialise in Psychic types and so hadn't left on a journey like most of the children her age meant that she was one of the youngest people in the room at the moment, also due to her not having gone on a journey her Abra hadn't been trained at all because the adults wouldn't let her, luckily for her she had at least been allowed to get Abra to teleport a lot, while teleporting didn't do much for most pokemon because her Abra was untrained it helped her focus her power and when necessary her Abra could teleport even further than most of the Gym trainers could.

Sabrina was brought out of her musing by her grandma shouting out and then bustling over to the door where her grandpa had just walked in, she was about to look away when a woman and little boy followed her grandpa into the room, the only reason Sabrina found them at all mildly interesting is that she couldn't sense any psychic energy in them, startled Sabrina stood and made her way over to her father,

"Well my Alakazam was able to stop a Hydro-pump with his Barrier, we are going to try the move that Del used in the league battle combining light screen into barrier but at the moment it just keeps exploding..." that was one thing Sabrina couldn't understand, all her uncles and aunts had an obsession with seeing who's pokemon could make the best Barrier, but they never used a Mr Mime, and considering that they all had Mr Mimes she couldn't find it in herself to respect most of her family members, it just seemed silly to her.

"Father I thought you said that only psychics were allowed to these family meetings..." broken away from his boasting her father turned to her "of course there are only psychics here Sabrina, what made you ask?" Sabrina half turned to face her Grandpa "I can't detect any psychic energy from the woman and boy that grandpa just brought into the room" her father turned to face the woman and boy in question and then started walking towards them, his shout of "Del!" turned many heads around the room and a swarm of people surrounded the two.

* * *

Ash loved this big house, it was great and the walls and just about everything in the house seemed to be filled to the brim with psychic energy, Ash could see his mother out the corner of his eye looking over all of the portraits they were walking past, when they finally reached their destination which seemed to be a room absolutely filled with people who he noticed only had weak shielding Ash immediately surrounded himself and his mum in a barrier he had learnt to make with Mimey, it blocked all the psychic energy from going through it, Mimey had said it would be great when fighting against fellow Psychic types but since Ash didn't have any Pokemon yet he didn't believe that it was very important, he was brought out of his musing by a dumpy looking woman bustling over and hugging his mum.

"Why did you stop coming for Yule? you know how important it is to find some time away from non-psychics when you live in a village like Pallet, especially now that you don't journey any more, I'm amazed you still have any of your power left, it always used to be a struggle for you to stop your empathy due to the fact that yours is constantly passive and really hard to control, and how are your Pokemon? Shelly said she had seen your Jynx at their congregation after you released her, said your Jynx told her that you released all but three of your pokemon since you wouldn't be battling any more and didn't want them cooped up at Oak's ranch..." the woman was interrupted from her nagging at his mum by a loud shout of "Del!" before his mum was smothered in people hugging her and telling her it was good to see her.

When the hubbub had finally died down his mum smiled at them all before thanking everyone for the warm welcome "Why are you even here though? I'm the most powerful psychic in the room and I can't sense even an ounce of power from you or the little boy" a girl who looked around eleven or twelve with a haughty look on her face called out from the other side of the room, the adults between Ash his mum, his great grandparents and the girl parted so Ash could see the girl more clearly, Ash heard his grandpa whisper to his mum "she's the problem I would like your help with, she has loads of raw power and has been fawned over so much she has become pretty arrogant."

Just as the girl stopped in front of them Ash burst out laughing, _"your mental shields are riddled with holes, if Mimey saw that he'd refuse to even look at you, Mr Mime's hate it when people bluster any type of barrier, I remember once Mimey said that it's better to have a weaker barrier that's solid than a strong barrier with holes in like yours is"_ Ash continued giggling to himself while the girl bristled in anger, Ash could sense she was about to send her psychic power at him and so dropped the barrier he had held around him and his mother, all the people in the room except the girl stepped back in awe of how much raw power Ash had, Sabrina just launched her psychic attack, as soon as the attacked had solidified and left her mind she sniffed haughtily and turned away, too used to being the strongest psychic in Saffron city that when she felt a torrent of psychic power heading for her she didn't have time to prepare blocking it, as the pure power surrounded her mental shields and then poured into holes that she didn't know was there she wasn't able to resist any of it, she suddenly found herself re-living her life as the boy watched along with her, she saw how harsh she had been and how badly she treated other people.

As they finally finished watching Sabrina's life Ash shook his head, _"you are powerful but you should never believe you are the best, everybody can always get better, Mimey said that the only good thing about being the best at something is pushing those not as good as you to be better at it, or teaching people with potential how to harness their power, you're lazy and believe people should help you because you think they aren't as good as you." _Ash turned to his mum _"can me and Mimey go and practice together, he said that he will teach me how to combine stuff with Barrier soon" _Delia smiled slightly before releasing her well known Mr Mime. Mimey upon release realised where they were and stood with his back straight and none of his usual childishness, _"come on Ash, I'm going to teach you one of mine and your mum's best kept secrets today" _Ash smiled before following Mimey out of the room.

* * *

Sabrina stood in shock, shaking slightly, she realistically knew that there would always be a chance someone would be more powerful than her but she had become arrogant and complacent enough to look away after an initial attack, admittedly it was a six year old boy but the fact he had insulted her had caused her to loose her control, and then she had been humiliated, by a six year old boy.

"Are you okay dear?" Sabrina looked at the woman who her father had called Del, now whatever barrier the boy had placed around the was gone Sabrina could sense that the woman's psychic energy was buried deep in her skin like most people with empathy were and even though most psychic's looked down on empaths this woman was really strong "I'm unsure, I see now where I went wrong, how have you kept your son from turning out like I did?" once Sabrina had seen how horrible she was as she watched herself Ash had told her his name and that his mother was also psychic "Well at our house there are no other psychic's than me, Ash and Mimey so Ash simply accepts him being stronger than me and Mimey in his psychic powers as nothing important, also that's why I don't want Ash to grow up in Saffron, because whenever strong psychics appear in Saffron the other psychics get a bit crazy over them, now firstly you should go and apologise to Ash, you attacked him first, and then you should speak to my Mr Mime about learning to make your mental barriers stronger, Ash wasn't lieing about Mr Mime's hating malformed barriers of any type.

* * *

Ash and Mr Mime had walked into a room that had a Pokemon battle pitch in the middle, _"Now Ash stand in the middle and surround yourself in Light Screen, then cancel Light Screen and surround yourself in Barrier, then switch back to Light-Screen" _Ash nodded once before summoning Light Screen, then cancelling the move and summoning Barrier as quickly as possible before doing the opposite, Ash kept doing this until the transition time between the two was less than a second _"I don't think I can do it any faster Mimey and I'm pretty tired now, can we take a break?"_ Mimey nodded once before handing Ash a Oran Berry _"it took me almost a month of constant training to not only summon both barriers at one time but also to merge them together but when I did it I got a much better control on the rest of my moves" _Sabrina walked into the room shyly,

"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier, I know how wrong I behaved now I've seen it from another persons point of view but I still think it's going to be hard to change the way I am" Ash nodded once _"I think grandpa is going to ask our parents if you could come and live with me and mum for a while, just to get you away from all the other psychics in Saffron but maybe then Mimey could help you learn how to make your barriers stronger and how to fix the holes in your mental barriers" _although Ash was smiling at her Sabrina was starting to get annoyed again "why don't you just talk normally?" Ash looked truly confused _"because of how much raw power Ash has, in my excitement I started training him before he could talk properly, since he had no need to talk Ash stopped talking altogether, now we don't think Ash could talk even if he tried and even if he did try he would still have to learn to talk because he didn't learn when he was younger" _Sabrina shook her head in surprise and shock, "can you please teach me how to improve the strength and integrity of my mental barriers?" the Mr Mime nodded once before instructing her to stand next to Ash

* * *

Ash was excited and a little bit sad, he was excited because they were going to release all the non-bonded pokemon from the Gym to see if any could bond with Ash and then later they were going home which was why Ash was sad, he really liked Saffron but Pallet was just awesome and also Sabrina was coming to live with them so Ash was happy because now he had someone else to practice and train with, as the pokemon were released Ash was ecstatic, they all looked really awesome and Ash could sense that they all had strong psychic powers, Ash was about to start going through the group of Pokemon until he felt something attach itself to his psychic shields, he then felt a small tendril of energy leave down whatever had attached itself to him, after a quick psychic scan Ash could see that there was a tendril of psychic energy leaving him and going to one of the Pokemon at the back of the room, Ash quickly ran to the Pokemon who was leeching his energy.

Ash could hear his grandpa cursing behind him "I'm sorry Ash I knew there was one thing I forgot to mention, this little guy..."The Pokemon in question was an Abra that unlike the rest of its kin was wide awake "... is an Abra who somehow has gained his fathers ability of Insomnia, which while fine for a Hypno is rather bad for an Abra, since this Abra can't sleep most of the time he has to leech tiny amount of psychic energy from everybody else and he has a pretty good grasp of it and hasn't hurt anybody so far..." Ash noticed that his grandpa was looking at his mum worriedly, Ash turned to the Abra and did a psychics version of knocking on the door, he gently tapped the Abra's surprisingly strong mental shields,

when the Abra opened his shields a tiny amount Ash solidified the connection and then pumped as much energy as he could spare into the Abra, once done Ash cut the connection and took a deep breath feeling quite tired, knowing that the effect would go away soon Ash stroked the Abra between its two bright purple eyes, Ash felt the Abra's psychic aura blend with his own in shock "grandpa I think I did something to the Abra by accident, I meant to just give him some of my psychic energy" while Ash worried that he had hurt the Abra his grandpa did a psychic scan and realised that the Abra had decided to bond with Ash, "The Abra has decided to bond with you Ash, so he's fine now, well probably one of the most powerful Abra's I've ever seen especially if he can use the energy you just gave him"

* * *

My first Pokemon story, this will be part of the group of stories I am planning to do for the challenge that should be on my profile,

if any errors are spotted or you have any questions just drop me a PM or review,

*Edit: split the last paragraph apart, will probably edit it myself or ask somebody else to edit this further in the future*

*Edit 2: fixed spelling errors and wording*

*** Do not review about my PJO story ***

**T.B**


	2. Chapter 2

So, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Normal Human speech"

"_Human and Pokemon Telepathic speech"_

"_Pokemon speech"_

_**Pokemon attacks in battle**_

* * *

Ash laid in bed in his room in Pallet town thinking over the last week since they had returned from Saffron city, once Ash had realised that almost three quarters of his energy a day was going to waste he had started pumping the energy into his Abra, since Abra had an unheard of ability in his kind called Insomnia from his father being a Hypno he couldn't sleep long enough to recuperate all the energy his body needed, luckily this problem would go when Abra evolved but Ash didn't think that would happen for a while and so Ash had started his own experiment, at first Ash had reconnected the psychic link that Abra had used to syphon some of his energy from him and then let a small amount trickle through, when Abra seemed slightly more energetic and floated a little higher from where he was almost touching the floor Ash had forced roughly one quarter of his power reserves down the connection, Ash realised that so much energy in a short space of time sent Abra a little loopy, he had started hugging everybody in the house while making things float that he thought looked interesting.

Ash then realised that the best way to give Abra energy was to drip-feed him it over roughly one hour just before Ash himself went to sleep because then while he slept his body regenerated all the lost energy, Ash also noted that the channels through his body the energy utilised to travel seemed smoother due to him using them and so Ash decided that he would train daily with Abra to learn to teleport faster and further as well as Ash himself being able to teleport, Ash's current plan was just before he went to sleep he would open the four connections he had with the four Psychic Pokemon in the house, His Abra, Sabrina's Abra as well as his mothers Mr Mime nicknamed Mimey and his mothers female shiny Grumpig nicknamed Rhythm, the only other Pokemon in the house was his mothers female Sableye nicknamed Gem, Ash planned to give each of the Psychic types an equal proportion of the power that he didn't need and would recuperate over-night, once the energy was transferred to the four Pokemon Ash blacked out.

Ash awoke in the morning to see the sun just starting to make its descent towards the horizon, he quickly jumped out of bed and started to get dressed, once fully clothed Ash quickly ran downstairs, Ash ran into the living room to see half of his marbles orbiting the main light and glittering in a psychic powered light show his Abra was currently hugging Gem who kept trying to snatch the marbles out of the air and Rhythm was waltzing around the room while juggling a couple of black pearls that had signs of obvious wear on them, Mimey was in the kitchen making sandwiches as if there was no tomorrow, Sabrina's Abra looked as if it was actually awake which surprise Ash as Sabrina had told him her female Abra had managed to get her sleeping pattern that she was awake one and a half hours before and after both sunset and sunrise, Ash saw his mother sat on the sofa with Gem and Rhythms PokeBall in her lap, before Ash could say anything his mother quite voice seemed to echo around the room

"what you did Ash was very irresponsible." having been told of very few times in his short life Ash knew that when he was told of it was because he had scared his mum, like when he had called a Primeape at Professor Oak's ranch weak and it had thrown him into the lake, "what you did last night Ash was up until around eighty years ago illegal in all the regions where the Pokemon League is in charge due to the fact that many people have died doing the same thing, most people don't know how much energy it is safe to give away and so end up dying due to their body being unable to recover enough energy to keep the body alive, most psychics don't know how to do it and all the people who are allowed to train others in Saffron haven't been taught it themselves, since nobody baring Pokemon know how to create a psychic connection that energy can transfer through it is an almost unheard of event, I did it with my Pokemon because my empathy is passive and so takes almost no energy but you rely on your psychic energy more than probably any other psychic in Kanto if not the known world.

Now since you still look a little bit tired you aren't allowed to train today but tomorrow you will train with Abra so that you can find the most amount of energy you can transfer into one Pokemon without doing any harm to yourself, after you have that trained properly try doing it with both Rhythm and your Abra at the same time," Rhythm who had looked up at hearing her name nodded once at Delia before going over and hugging Ash, Rhythm gave Ash one of her black pearls before walking out of the room.

Delia rose from where she was sitting on the sofa and handed Ash a Great Ball, "while you and Rhythm are training together you should look after her PokeBall, now even though you aren't allowed to train today Sabrina is and she needs help so you should go and see if you have any useful advice from when you learnt what she is learning now." Ash nodded once before heading outside to find Sabrina.

Ash found Sabrina meditating in the middle of the garden behind the house, she was giving the appearance of floating by creating a horizontal barrier underneath her and then lifting herself off the ground using the psychic barrier, Ash looked around the garden to see who had come out after him and could only see Rhythm and the two Abra's, Mimey was still in the house and Gem was either looking for more food in the earth below the house or still in the house with his mum,

"Are you going to stand there all day Ash?" Ash was startled slightly before he walked forward and sat cross legged in front of Sabrina, instead of replying Ash entered into a trance like meditation himself, Mimey had said that psychic humans meditated similar to the Pokemon move Calm Mind so Ash and now Sabrina meditated as much as possible because it helped strengthen their psychic powers.

"_Mum said you needed my help because you were stuck in your training?"_ Ash didn't really mind not being able to talk with his own voice because he could at least talk to and understand Pokemon with his telepathy and because he couldn't talk, Pokemon didn't get scared away and so he could get closer to Pokemon in the wild plus they were more trusting of psychic humans than non-psychic humans because they believed that psychic humans had more in common with Pokemon which in most cases actually wasn't true.

Ash, Sabrina and the two Abra's spent almost two hours in joint meditation with Ash helping Sabrina and the two Abra's practice different aspects of shielding their minds and emotions as well as feeling another persons emotions when Rhythms hypnotic telepathic voice disrupted them,

"_Oh you wonderful little gremlin, these are amazing in fact I'll get Delia to sell my old pearls and use the money to buy you some of that gold mined from Mt Silver that you love" _Ash and Sabrina walked over to Rhythm to find she was almost crushing Gem in a hug, on the floor next to the two Pokemon were three black pearls almost double the size of the ones Rhythm currently had stuck to her body as Ash and Sabrina watched Rhythm covered her hand in a psychic power before removing the three black pearls adorning her body and replacing them with the three larger ones on the floor, Gem looked uncomfortable with the looks Rhythm kept sending her, Ash had with Gem's permission created a weak psychic link between them so that Ash could understand Gem when she talked because she couldn't use telepathy.

"_Well I traded for them with a Dugtrio who said he got them from a Torkoal who thought they were coal and wanted rid of them when he realised it wasn't and since the Dugtrio could get coal easily he traded them with me for some granite he wanted to use to make his cave look better to attract a mate." _Ash realised listening to the two Pokemon that being a Sableye must have been pretty dangerous as far as a Pokemon went because while there were a few species that people wanted to catch to use them none of them could make as much money for them as a Sableye who considered rare metals and gemstones as worth almost nothing unless they were really hungry.

* * *

After supper that night Ash decided to ask his mum why more trainers didn't catch Sableye because of how much money they could earn a trainer, "well Ash truthfully up until about fifty years ago most people didn't realise that Sableye lived off rare gems and metals and they captured them and then killed them to harvest their eyes, the Pokemon League banned the harming of Sableye and all trainers with a Sableye had to take theirs to the headquarters of the league in the region they were in so that a Psychic type could use telepathy and make sure that the Pokemon was happy, roughly three quarters of the Sableye had to be relocated because their trainers didn't let them eat the stuff they found underground and in caves, that's why I named my Sableye Gem because the cave I found her in was full of different gemstones which Gem hated eating and she used to trade them with other Pokemon for metals that she liked eating, before she joined my team we made it so that the walls were almost indestructible so that one of the Psychic Pokemon I released could always return Gem to her cave in case anything ever happened to me."

Ash shook his head in shock _"Well I suppose that answers my questions but to capture a Pokemon to harvest parts of it especially their eyes is pretty disgusting, I know that a lot of stuff people eat are wild Pokemon but they would have been eaten by another Pokemon in the wild anyway but hurting a Pokemon who has no natural predators to steal their eyes is disgusting, I'm going to go train with Abra for a bit mum and then I'm going to bed" _Ash walked out of the room still feeling disgusted.

Ash was worried, it had been almost a year since Gem got Rhythm the larger black pearls and for the last week his and Sabrina's Abra had gone missing, the only reason Ash wasn't freaking out was that wherever they had gone they had taken Gem, Rhythm and Professor Oak's Alakazam with them, while the Pokemon were gone Ash was looking into boosting his psychic power in case he ever had to defend himself and so had taken to seeing which of the metals he could get a piece of amplified his power the best, so far Ash had discovered that silver was better than gold, bronze, iron, steel, aluminium and that wood was worse than useless, Ash's plan was to create a sort of helmet that he could use to help focus his psychic power in case he and his Pokemon were ever outnumbered or really tired and it could be a back-up plan.

* * *

The group of missing Pokemon returned two weeks after they had left and hadn't said anything about why they left or where they went and Ash was starting to get annoyed with them and so had taken to pushing his Abra and Rhythm even further than usual in their training as a sort of punishment, that's not including the fact that they were both doing resistance training where Gem attacked them with Dark and Ghost type moves so that they built up a resistance to it, at first Gem had to really lower how much power in the attacks but after their trip Abra was able to take at least two shadow balls at half power from Gem if he had a little break in between, in return Abra had been pushing himself to learn as many defensive moves as possible while Sabrina had said that her Abra was acting quite big-headed lately.

As usually occurred Ash and Sabrina would pitch their two Abra's against each other once a week to see who was stronger and since neither Pokemon really knew any proper attacks it always ended up with both Abra's holding up a Light Screen and Barrier combination while channelling raw psychic energy at each other which didn't do that much damage because it wasn't focused, Ash was broken from his thoughts by both Abra's pulling out pristine white stone that looked to be made from either bone or pure pearls from underneath their armour.

Almost instantly both Pokemon evolved into Kadabra, before Ash or Sabrina could say anything Sabrina's Abra ha launched a Confusion attack while Ash's Kadabra had summoned a Barrier and Light Screen combination that negated the attack before launching his own in return before teleporting between Sabrina and her Pokemon before surrounding Sabrina in a Psychic proof barrier that Ash and Mimey had discovered, without being able to receive orders from Sabrina her Kadabra just kept attempting to launch Confusion attacks that were all absorbed by a Barrier-Screen combo, upon seeing how dependant on Sabrina's her well trained Kadabra was without being able to hear or sense her Ash realised how important it would be to train all his Pokemon to know a few basic fighting tactics in case there was a scenario where he couldn't command them.

"_Kadabra use **Kinesis** but use it on her spoon,while she is distracted hit her with confusion before teleporting in front of her and steal her spoon out of her hand" _Ash watched with a smile as his plan went into action, first Kadabra used Kinesis on Sabrina's Kadabra's focusing spoon which shocked her enough that she stopped randomly launching Confusion attacks, Kadabra then teleported behind her and hit her with Confusion before teleporting in front of her and stealing her spoon out of her hand, Sabrina's Kadabra looked heartbroken when the Confusion attack ended and she couldn't find her spoon, Ash quickly prompted his own Kadabra to return it, once Sabrina had been freed from the psychic barrier Ash did a quick scan of the two Pokemon to make sure they hadn't changed too much with their evolution, Ash smiled when he found that his Pokemon was still modest in nature and Sabrina's was still mild natured.

When all four of them were back in the house Ash decided that his Kadabra needed a nickname so that he could be identified better _"Kadabra do you have any preference on a nickname? I think you should have one even if Sabrina doesn't give her Kadabra one" _Ash could feel his Pokemon weaken their connection slightly while he appeared to be judging himself, _"I think I know what your name should be my friend, Recluse due to the fact that you prefer to spend time by yourself training or with me training and your ability is inner focus and you are modest" _Ash could see that Kadabra was about to refuse the name and so he solidified the connection once again before pushing energy into Kadabra, as an Abra he would have been bouncing around the room hugging everybody but now he simply stood their and swayed as if drunk _"I think that settles it my friend, Recluse shall be the name I will use to personalise and identify you"_

Ash had added physical training to Recluses training routine, Sabrina had laughed at him but when the three Humans and four Pokemon had walked to Viridian to get all of the Pokemon a proper health assessment Recluse, Mimey and Rhythm had all kept pace with the Humans even if Recluse had to force himself near the end of the journey whereas Sabrina's Kadabra who she had named Faith since her life had changed quite drastically and the only constant was the faith she and her Pokemon shared in each other.

One thing Ash had thought of after his and Sabrina's battle was that he needed to get his Pokemon to launch attacks as fast as possible and also one thing Pokemon who used moves like Dig, Teleport, Agility and Extremespeed was that they always fell into a pattern and in the higher levels of League tournaments his mum had told him that the more professional trainers went over rials footage looking for information like that to know where to expect them to attack from and so Ash wanted to see if it was possible for Kadabra to start channelling an attack, teleport and then launch the attack, if it was possible it would make League battles far easier because Recluse could just keep teleporting around the battle area while charging and launching attacks.

* * *

Ash woke up earlier than usual on his birthday, he went downstairs and had breakfast before going back up-stairs and getting dressed for the day before brushing his teeth, Ash just knew that Kadabra had almost got the timing on attacking while teleporting and then they would just have to work on his stamina while doing it because they had discovered from a few near successes that it took a far greater amount of energy to do it and that it probably wouldn't be useful in a battle until Recluse evolved into Alakazam and got a bigger energy reserve, Ash ran downstairs and into the field behind his house that they called a field to find that Recluse wasn't their

Ash walked back into the house to find his mum in the living room talking in her unique way with Gem, using how her emotions changed as different responses that they had learnt over years of talking, living and battling together, _"Mum have you seen Recluse, Rhythm or Faith?" _Delia looked up from where she sat with Gem on her lap and smiled at Ash, "come and sit down for a few minutes Ash, now normally for your birthday I would buy you a few different items that all related to whichever Pokemon you had decided was your favourite that month but since you have Recluse and most of the stuff you don't know about training Pokemon you will only learn from experience I was a bit stuck on what to get you a present but then Rhythm gave me her three old black pearls and Gem here gave me a few gemstones that she had found while digging around underneath the house.

Now normally when Gem gives me gemstones me and Mimey go to either Saffron or Celadon and sell them and then buy Gem some of her favourite gold Gem told me that she wanted me to use the money to get you a present that would help you later in life like we did with her cave full of gemstones, so we put three quarters of the money away and used the rest to buy you and Sabrina plane tickets to Sinnoh as well as supplies that you'll need for camping and a friend of mine will meet up with you and show you to a few places certain Pokemon are known to live near so you can get some different Psychic types.

Ash decided once they had got off the plane that he hated them, as far as he was concerned the best way to travel was to dump loads of energy into Recluse and have him teleport there, Sabrina had somehow managed to go to sleep so she didn't seem to mind as much but she had to recall Faith to her PokeBall on the plane and Ash had to have a temporary trainers license granted to him by the Kanto Pokemon League as well as one by the Sinnoh Pokemon League so that he could put Recluse in a PokeBall on the plane, Ash had done some research and decided that he wanted a male Ralts or Kirlia so that it would evolve into a Gallade,

one of the other main problems Ash had with planes is that they were full of people, Ash hated spending large amounts of time with groups of people who didn't have the knowledge and power to shield their minds, he picked up emotions just by being near unshielded people which sucked especially since Recluse was stuck in a PokeBall and couldn't help filter out the extra emotions that he picked up, Ash decided then and there as they were leaving the plane that Recluse would never go into his PokeBall unless he was injured or wanted to go inside he hated not having his friend out to talk to because Ash didn't have a fine enough control of his powers to filter out everybody to talk to Sabrina, when they left the airport Sabrina pointed to a blonde woman and they both started making their way to her, once within talking distance she introduced herself,

"Hi! my names Cynthia, lets get out of here Delia told me you were psychic so this must be annoying"

* * *

Ash's Pokemon:

Kadabra - Recluse

Grumpig - Rhythm

Sabrina's Pokemon:

Kadabra - Faith

So, as before any errors or suggestions drop them in a review or PM, also any suggestions for Pokemon would be welcome and I have two question I would like you guys to answer in a review,

1) Ash/Sabrina OR Ash/Anabel?

2) Should Ash have a Spiritomb and if you answer no try come up with an alternative non-psychic that isn't Sableye but can fight ghost / dark types

*Edit: I'm not including Gen 5 Pokemon, well not atm I may in future chapters but not at the moment*

*Edit 2: changed some mistakes I found*

Thanks,

**T.B**


End file.
